


Embargo Game

by tierraangelica



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Dating, F/M, Living Together, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tierraangelica/pseuds/tierraangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsukasa puts an embargo on their love making, Tsukushi thinks nothing of it. But when he tricks her with seductive techniques the next day she's shocked and irritated. She decides if he wanted to play this game she'd play. In fact she'd be the best damn player ever. Warning: Limes and impending Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
...

"A what?" Tsukuhi asked.

"An emcargo. Geez, how many times do I have to say it?" Tsukasa replied with his arms crossed over his chest.

What was this idiot talking about? She stared at him in confusion and searched her head for the word he was trying to say.

"Embargo? Is that the word you're trying to say?"

He waved a hand like the correction was an insignificant detail. "Same thing."

She frowned. It was the first day of her spring break from university and this is what she came home too? Wasn't he supposed to be in some foreign country being a big shot?

"What is this embargo," she emphasized the word again, "on?"

He smirked confidently flashing his white teeth. "Sex."

Tsukushi was glad she wasn't drinking anything as she stood there in shock. "What?"

"I'm always the one making advances toward you. So if you want to make love anymore you have to initiate it." He stood there obviously proud of this plan of his.

She frowned at this idiotic plot letting her blush fade. "I hope you know I don't need sex. Not like you do," she muttered. "You'll probably call off the embargo after a few days." On that note Tsukushi walked into the bedroom in the couple's shared apartment.

"We'll see about that!" Tsukasa called after her.

….

Tsukushi woke up to the feel of lips moving across her neck and down to her bare shoulders were the straps of her tank top had fallen.

He gave up quicker than I thought, she mused sleepily to herself.

Without realizing it she snuggled closer to his chest with her eyes still closed.

Tsukasa's hand slowly trailed down from her shoulder and rested on hip. He pushed her hips against his own and kissed her. It was slow as if she were dreaming it but still full of desire. He ran his tongue around the inner part of her bottom lip and Tsukushi shivered at the sensation. This encouraged Tsukasa to go further and deepen the kiss as he gained excess to her mouth. Tsukushi raised her hands up to interweave in his curly brown hair.

They broke apart breathing heavily and Tsukushi looked into Tsukasa's eyes that held a dangerous and lustful look. It was hard to look away or ignore the fire it started inside her.

He moved his hips against hers in a slow rhythm and she observed he was only wearing boxers. Then his lips returned to her neck right near her pulse.

"Gave up already?" she teased.

She felt his smirk but he stayed quiet which made her a tad suspicious. Trying to move to see his face she let out a gasp as he raked his teeth against her sensitive skin and then his tongue flicked out to soothe it.

A hand dove under her tank top and softly drew circles around her navel. She couldn't tell if he was actually touching her or not. It moved further up to cup her breast under her bra.

"Tsukasa…"

Her breathing and heart rate were accelerating. She couldn't even think straight now. How could someone have such an effect on her mind and body?

Tsukushi arched her back and pressed into him wanting nothing more for him to continue. In reaction his hip sped up to a higher pace. This made her groan in pleasure and close her eyes.

Then everything stopped abruptly and he was no longer touching her. The bed moved and she opened her eyes still breathing irregular. Tsukasa stood tall with one of the smuggest smirks she'd ever seen on his face.

He bent his head down bracing his hands on the bed and pecked her on the lips.

"That's what you'll be missing," he whispered to her and stood straight again. He walked forward to the bathroom and threw her another look before going inside and closing the door.

It took a moment for her mind to start processing what had just happened. Her face turned a bright shade of red. How the hell had she let him trick her like that?!

At the sound of the shower turning on she finally looked away from the bathroom door she had been staring at. Her temper rose and she still couldn't believe what he just done! Then she decided.

He wanted to play this stupid game? Fine, she'd play. In fact she'd be the best damn player ever.

With that she threw the covers off her aggressively and got dressed.

She had some planning and shopping to do.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

Shigeru held a hanger to her chest. "What about this one?"

Tsukushi looked at the article of clothing in question. It was a two piece lingerie set colored electric yellow. The bottoms were a thong with black fish net leggings, and the bra was a push up and had the same colored fish netting over it.

"No," Tsukushi answered.

Who was Tsukushi kidding? She couldn't pull off half the outfits in this store. What had she been thinking coming to a lingerie shop with Shigeru?

"Shigeru let's just leave. I'll find another way to get Tsukasa back."

The hyperactive girl pouted. "No! Come on Tsukushi , we'll find you something!"

Tsukushi sighed. "I'm pretty sure we've been through half the store already."

Who knew buying lingerie could be so hard?

"Ok. How about if I can't find anything in this next rack we can leave?"

What did she have to lose? "Fine," Tsukushi muttered.

Shigeru's hands and eyes flickered through the rack at a record pace.

…

Tsukushi smiled to herself as she caught her reflection in the mirror. The royal purple push up bra and underwear with black lace seemed to fit just perfect on her body. This plan of hers had better been worth the embarrassment of being in that lingerie shop. She had tried to hide the shop's name on the bag as she walked home but still got looks from strangers.

The front door opened and Tsukushi scrambled to put on some clothes and her plan into action.

…..

"Hey Tsukushi! You here?" Tsukasa called out into the apartment.

"In the bedroom!" he heard her call back.

His footsteps fell on the tile floor as he walked toward the room. He found her staring into her closet in some casual clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Looking for my dress. We're having dinner with the rest of the F4 and my friends," she answered.

Tsukasa groaned. "Why do we have to—" He choked abruptly on the rest of his sentence.

Tsukushi had removed her shirt and shorts revealing some purple undergarments. The purple underwear bottoms were something between a thong and regular panties. The black lace laid comfortably on her rear and Tsukasa was ogling the flesh. It wasn't the first time she had changed in front of him—but usually she got mad at him for it.

She turned around. "What's wrong?"

His mouth opened to form words but they seemed to be lost as he caught sight of her chest. Since when did she wear stuff like this? Hell, he didn't even know she owned anything close to the purple fabric.

He cleared his throat and tried to form words. "That's, um," he cleared his throat again, "new."

Tsukushi smiled at him. "I bought it today. On sale of course." She crossed her arms which made her breasts bulge up and out even more.

"Of…course," he stumbled out.

It was a smug smirk that now graced her face as she turned back to her closet. She pulled out a black dress but it slipped from her hands and fell to the floor.

"Whoops." She bent down from the waist to pick up the dress.

Tsukasa's eyes bulged at the movement. The underwear slipped further up her rear and the way her body arched forward filled his mind with all sorts of inappropriate images. To top it off she seemed to be taking her sweet time standing up straight.

This was definitely not his girlfriend. He was probably asleep and dreaming. That had to be it.

Every movement she made seemed to be arousing him. How desperately he wanted to look away but at the same time, keep watching.

Tsukushi stepped into the black dress and shimmied it up her body. The sight of her rear wiggling like that put him at the edge and he finnaly forced himself to advert his eyes elsewhere—before he did something rash like get up and push her up against a wall…

"Tsukasa? Can you zip the dress up?"

He looked at her face and then where her hand was pointing to her back. Nodding was all he could do as he got up. He noticed how low the zipper started from and cursed it. Taking a deep breath he zipped up the dress and tried to touch her as little as possible. Blocking out all thoughts of her body, her slightly tanned flesh, and how much he wanted to get rid of all the clothing she was wearing. He backed away feeling physically exhausted at how much restraint he had.

He plopped down on the bed and put a hand over his face.

Tsukushi turned around to face him after she put on her heels. The top part of the dress was black, tight from her waist up, and had sleeves. The bottom part was black and white and floated outwards like a tutu.

She walked to him making sure to sway her hips and bent her head down to meet his face. One of her slender fingers tilted his chin up and she pecked him on the lips.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," she smirked. Her body straightened and she ran a hand over her chest down to her hips. "Just remember what you'll be missing out on."

He followed her hand and then looked back at her face. She was definitely haughty about the fact she had made him look like a bumbling idiot.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car," she said, grabbing her purse and sashaying out of the room.

All Tsukasa could do was watch in shock and lust.

Dear god, he thought, what have I done?

There was a lot of regret in starting this embargo but he'd come too far to just give up. His pride couldn't take the thought of crawling back to Tsukushi and further proving her right.

No. He had to make her crack before she did anything else.

He took a deep breath and started to undress. Running schemes through his mind, he got an idea that just might work.

But before any of that, a very cold shower was in order.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

After changing into a pair of blue silk shorts and a matching tank top, Tsukushi flopped onto her bed face first; laying horizontal to the pillows so her feet dangled off the bed. She positioned her head to settle on her crossed arms. It had been a chaotic and stressful day with work being so crowded and packed. She was used to a lunch rush but what happened was like an all day rush. Impatient customer's yelling, constantly having to restock, and to top it off one of the employees quit right in the middle of the fiasco! Leaving Tsukushi and this other guy to do everything up front while the cooks made the food.

Exhausted, Tsukushi listened to the sound of the bathroom shower as she slowly tried to drift off to sleep. Right as she was about to fall into a peaceful slumber the bathroom door opened. There was no need to open her eyes because she knew it was Tsukasa. Besides, he was probably half naked, one of their light blue towels wrapped around his waist. His hair flattened down with water droplets still rolling down his body.

The image of a water droplet sliding slowly down from his chest played in her mind. The droplet cooled the tan skin it touched as it rolled over the curves of Tsukasa's hard stomach. Then it finally disappeared under the towel to...

Tsukushi mentally shook herself. Where had that come from? Had she always thought like this?

"Tough day?" she heard Tsukasa comment as he walked around the bed to the wooden dresser behind Tsukushi.

She made a drowsy "hm", hoping he would let her rest in peace.

The bed moved down as new weight was added. Tsukasa's front settled on her back and his head rested in the crook of her neck.

"You look stressed," he told her, "how about a massage?"

Tsukushi could feel his slightly damp skin against her back and the rough texture of the towel on the back of her legs.

So much for peace, Tsukushi huffed.

...

"Nice try Tsukasa," Tsukushi replied. "I'm not falling for any of your tricks by letting you touch my shoulders and work you're way to other places."

So she had called him on his plan, but Tsukasa played it cool.

"What harm can a foot massage do?" he said innocently in her ear. "Unless you want me so bad the lightest touch is too much. I get it, you can't handle it," he mocked arrogantly.

Tsukushi's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her eyes to look at him sideways. "Fine," she accepted the challenge. "I'll show you how wrong you are!"

Tsukasa smirked and kissed her temple and slowly started to get off of her.

"But if you go any farther than my calf..."

"There will be some serious repercussions," he finished with a roll of his eyes.

"Humph."

Tsukasa took her right foot into his hands first. Now, Tsukasa would not be caught dead massaging anyone's feet-there were people he could pay good money to do that-but in this case it was very much necessary. He applied pressure with his thumbs and rubbed up and down, then-while still applying pressure-worked from her heel to where her toes started in a long stride. After a few minutes he switched to her left foot and repeated the same motions.

Now though he rubbed the sides of her foot and the heel and thought he heard a faint sound from her. He glanced to see her eye's shut tight and her teeth biting her lower lip. That look alone made him want to skip forward to the part where he could rip her clothes off. But he had to keep strong and in control. He switched to the right foot and massaged the sides of her feet and moved up to her ankle. Tsukasa switched between gentle strokes and massaging the muscle of her leg up to her calf. The skin so soft and appealing.

Switching to the right leg he worked father up to the back of her thigh. This time he could actually make out a tiny muffled moan from her.

"Tsukasa..." she warned but his name came out strangled and muffled.

"Shh," he answered and worked on the back of her other thigh.

Slowly-but surely-he was making progress. She didn't protest as he traced her hips over the blue silk shorts to her back. Tsukasa's large hands disappeared under the matching silk tank top to rub her lower back.

"Aaah" she moaned. "I hate you so much..."

That only made him smirk as he rubbed his fingers into her sore muscles. Moving to massage her shoulders Tsukushi actually moved her hair out of the way.

Definitely a good sign, Tsukasa thought.

While she was distracted he inched his knees on the bed to crouch over her slightly. Leaving her shoulders, a whimper escaped her mouth and Tsukasa was starting to crumble with every sound she made. He mentally had to straighten up and focus on the task at hand. He pulled the tank top up to expose the flesh of her back and began to work her lower back. As his hands worked so did his mouth, lightly planting kisses on her silk skin where his hands had been. He trailed his mouth up to her neck and to her shoulder. He leaned his lips next to her ear.

"Tsukushi," he whispered and bit lightly on her earlobe at the same time he applied more pressure to her back massage.

She moaned louder and arched her back against him.

He had her just where he wanted her now.

...

Tsukushi was in pure bliss. She was aware Tsukasa was way past her legs and wearing nothing but a towel but she couldn't care less. As long as he didn't stop.

When his teeth grabbed her earlobe at the same time his hands hit the sore, deep tissue in her back she couldn't help but throw her head back in pleasure. His hands seemed to now guide her body on it's side and then onto her back. Before she could even think about protesting his hands were back, working at her thighs. He lifted her left leg so it hung over his shoulder and massaged underneath. His lips planted a kiss on the side and he lifted her other leg to lay on the other side of his shoulder. Gently moving both hands down each leg until one cupped her rear and the other settled on her lower back.

She felt her body being moved again and was surprised when her head was gently laid on pillows. This made her open her eyes and come out of the haze she was in.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Giving you a foot massage," he answered and kissed her inner thigh.

Tsukushi raised an eyebrow. "My feet aren't-ow!"

...

Tsukasa bit the sensitive flesh to quiet her down. He'd made a miscalculation with moving her and had to make up for it quickly. One of his hands tugged down her shorts and started to massage her feminine parts through the white lace underwear. Ever since this embargo had started she had all these new garments.

"Now wait just a-"

Tsukasa's lips silenced her this time and moan escaped her mouth as his fingers caressed her.

"Don't...ah..."

Tsukasa took advantage her speechless state to pull up her top and take one of her erect nipples in his mouth to massage with his tongue.

Tsukushi gasped loudly and started to breath unevenly.

Replacing his mouth with his free hand he went to the other breast and grazed his teeth against the pink bud before twirling his tongue around it.

"Tsukushi...," he whispered huskily and kissed his way down her stomach to where his hand was working. He could feel how wet she was getting and pulled down the white lace. his fingers returned to make contact with her clit and rub circles.

Tsukushi arched against his hand and moaned.

"Tsukushi," he repeated and moved his hand lower, not yet entering her but still rubbing. "I can take all the stress away. Just tell me what I want to hear."

...

She had fallen from heaven and straight into hell.

The torture was killing her. All she wanted was release. She wanted him to take all the stress away. But in the back of her mind her pride was dimly calling for her to come to her senses.

"Tsukushi," the velvet tone only aroused her more. "I'm waiting. Just say you want it and you forfeit."

Tsukasa's tongue darted out and licked her sensitive pearl and that was her undoing. Pride be damned she decided.

"Tsukasa," she gasped, "I-"

The shrill sound of a cellphone ringing broke through the atmosphere. By the tone it was Tsukasa's work phone. They both stayed there frozen until she spoke.

"Y-you, should answer that," she stated and pulled down her shirt and pulled up her undergarments, blushing profusely.

Tsukasa stood straight up and picked up his phone.

"WHAT." He answered and stopped to listen.

"YOU SON OF A-I WAS JUST ABOUT TO-AND YOU!" Tsukasa yelled into the phone and growled before just hanging up.

That was way to close, Tsukushi thought. I almost admitted defeat.

...

Tsukasa couldn't believe the call had just been a reminder about a meeting tomorrow. He had been this close. This close.

He turned back to face Tsukushi and was met with a pillow to the face.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"Foot massage my ass! You can go sleep on the couch!" She threw another pillow at him.

Tsukasa knew he would lose this argument and retreated from the pillows before she reached for something heavier.

When I get to work tomorrow, he thought as he got comfortable on the couch, someone is going to die.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

Things had been rocky since his failed massage attempt. The business trip he had to take the day after was a great break. A week away. Tsukasa was seriously getting worried, since when was he happy to be away from her? Was this taking things too far...

The music blared loudly. They had promised their friends they would come out to this new night club but as Tsukasa's headache constantly reminded him, it had been a bad idea.

He had lost sight of Tsukushi when the girls had pulled her away some twenty minutes ago.

Soujiro elbowed Akira. "Check out the ten walking over here."

Tsukasa really wasn't interested in anyone here.

Where the hell is Tsukushi? he thought agitated by her disappearance.

Someone laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey there. Haven't seen you here before," the female purred.

He glared at the stranger. She was dressed in a tight pair of pleather leggings and a gold top that exposed her flat stomache and must of her chest.

"Not interested," he stated going back to scanning the crowd. Finally he spotted her and the other girls! Wait...had she changed outfits?

"Excuse me?" she tried to sound sweet and not completely offended.

Tsukushi had come in here with a tight black skirt and long sleeved red blouse with a bow in the front, it had been pretty conservative compared to what most women were wearing here.

"Honey, I don't think you know what you're missing." The stranger whispered.

Now she was wearing a tight, royal purple, dress that was off the shoulder. When she turned he could see the slits in the side that revealed her smooth flesh.

What the hell was she doing?! Her hair had even changed, with now being clipped back. She still had on that pair of black bumps though. Her head turned every which way trying to scan the crowd. Looking for him?

"Let's go somewhere private so I can show you..." The strangers hand landed on his upper thigh and he stood abruptly when some gangster wannabe dressed in a pin striped suit approached Tsukushi.

Tsukasa moved through the crowd with a dark expression, shutting up any protests when he bumped someone out of the way.

"Let me buy you a drink," the wanna-be offered.

"No thanks," Tsukushi answered him with a dull expression still looking around.

Their eyes finally met but Tsukushi's turned wide.

Tsukasa grabbed the drunk by the front of his shirt. "I should break your freaken neck," he snarled.

"Whoa man I didn't touch her. She your girl? I wasn't going to do nothing I swear," the guy held up his hands and stuttered.

"Tsukasa! Stop!" Tsukushi shouted over the music and tugged on his arm.

The only reason he dropped the guy was to whirl on his girlfriend. "And what the hell are you doing? That's not the outfit you came in wearing!"

She crossed her arms. "I'm pretty sure I can do as I like."

"So what? You can attract guys like that?!" he snapped.

Tsukushi poked him in the chest. "It was for you, idiot! I didn't care who the hell he was."

He couldn't soften up with the pent up aggression now building up in his body. It would have been easier to just beat the crap out of the guy. Tugging her roughly around the waist so they were right up against one another he glowered down at her. "Can't even let you out of my sight now."

He attacked her mouth without mercy, starving for the feel of her lips. Not caring where they were; just needing an outlet for the rage that was building.

Separating from her, he quickly removed his black leather jacket and put it over her shoulders. Happy it was big enough to cover most of her small frame. "We're leaving. Now."

There was no argument from her as he once again pushed through the crowd but this time towards the exit, pulling her behind by her wrist. They got out into the chill air and he called for the driver to pull up and to be quick about it.

These days he seemed testier than usual.

The ride home was quiet and still. They both gazed out separate windows of the limo. It wasn't any better when they entered the apartment, he was still pissed. Every door he went through he slammed behind him making the pictures on the walls rattle.

Tsukushi came into the bedroom right behind him.

"Look I'm...sorry okay? Could you please stop slamming things? The neighbors are-"

"I don't give a damn about the neighbors or anybody else in this god damn building!" he roared.

When he turned around and walked toward her he could see the fear in her eyes. No matter how much she tried to act tough by sticking her chin up.

Her back went up the wall and his arms caged her there. "Is this how you're trying to get me back? Is this what you wanted?"

Her mouth parted slightly. "No! Well yes...but I didn't think you would get this angry!"

"Seriously? Doing this in private is one thing but flaunting it in public is another!" he scolded.

"I just...the plan was just to dance with you. The girls thought putting me in the dress would make it more exciting. I wasn't looking to get anyone else's attention but yours..." Her eyes watered and she averted her eyes to the side.

He knocked his forehead against hers.

"Ow!" she winced.

"Don't do that again...please..." his anger was slowly leaving.

She nodded in agreement. "...we never got to dance."

He smirked. "And you want to try it right here?"

Tsukushi shrugged. "Maybe."

Tsukasa pulled her close, more gently this time, so they were hip to hip. "There's no music."

"Oh well," Tsukushi smiled laying both hands on his shoulders.

He hadn't seen her smile at him for awhile now. It was really something to see it again. He was prepared to see it for the rest of his life.

They moved around the room in a ballroom style with Tsukasa leading them, he was better than her at this sort of thing. Having her pressed up against him was erotic in it's own way.

He went to take her right hand in his when her face contorted in pain. Automatically he released it.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

She favored her right hand. "Nothing...It's just...you were little rough pulling me out of the club but I'm fine Tsukasa. Don't worry-"

He swept her off her feet, literally, and carried her toward the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a daze of confusion.

"We're going to the hospital," he said sternly.

"It's nothing Tsukasa! Probably just a sprain, not even! Bruised muscle tissue at most! I can still walk by the way, it's my wrist that hurts."

"Just shut up," he ordered, carrying her out the door.

...

AN: Not as sexy as the other chapters but ya know it had to get serious some time.

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

"You are ridiculous sometimes. I get a sprain and you rush me to the hospital like I broke something."

She had still been wearing the dress too. God, she looked like a stripper...

"Ah, just another bill I'll have to pay," she said in exasperation.

There was no rebuttal from her boyfriend. No response on how he would pay for everything. She shot him a concerned look over her shoulder. Tsukasa seemed pretty crest fallen, probably tired. She was too, truth be told.

Heading back into the bedroom she announced, "I need a shower." Grabbing up some pajamas she entered the master bathroom connected to the room.

She stripped off her clothes and made sure the water was warm before carefully stepping onto the white porcelain of the bathtub. In the few seconds it took to get her hair damp she heard the bathroom door open. Her heart skipped a beat when the curtain was pushed aside. Immediately covering up her breasts and turning side-ways on instinct.

"Can I help you?" she asked, as it was just Tsukasa...who had stripped down to his birthday suit.

His eyes were dull and all he said was, "I need a shower too." Then stepped in.

Tsukushi turned her back on him. The bathtub and shower was big enough that they didn't have to be in such close proximity. She reached for her washcloth with one hand. And with the other the bar of soap, forgetting it was sprained the soap slipped from her hand as she inhaled sharply. Putting the washcloth back on the extended hanger she glared at her wrist.

"Stupid hand," she winced.

"Let me do it."

The rough material of the washcloth made contact with her back. Rubbing circles gently.

"I can do it..."

Tsukasa didn't respond and she didn't say speak again. Trying to focus on the water dripping down her face instead of the methodical movement making it's way up her back to her shoulders. Then back down to curve around her waist.

He was pressed closer to her as his hand moved to her thigh. Little red flags went off in her head.

"Hey..."

He bent down to run the soak drenched cloth down her leg before going to the other one. This was just payback she amended. Standing straight again she felt Tsukasa's man hood pressed against her as he lathered her stomache. His cheek resting against the side of her wet brown hair.

Just payback... the thought was becoming less coherent.

Traveling on the side of her figure, he ran the course of her left arm with the cloth. Using his other to run against the bare skin of her right arm until he reached her sprained wrist. He moved it to his lips, then again so it cupped his cheek.

"It's my fault. I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Tsukushi couldn't resist turning her head to the side. The words and image melted her heart. His eyes closed, holding her hand their with his own as the water sprinkled over them both.

"I know." She let her head lean on his. "It's ok."

Moving to be nestled into her neck he shook his head and released her hand.

"Let me make it better," he whispered.

She didn't know what he meant, but if just nodding her head would get that expression off his face she'd do it.

His hands were in route to her chest where they both caressed a breast. The different textures were sensational. The coarse washcloth rubbing against the sensitive flesh while the other breast was feeling Tsukasa's soft hand massage. Her body melted into his chest from just his touch.

"Ah..." Tsukushi let the small noise out.

The water felt cold compared to the heat from his body.

His right hand slithered down to her sex, which was already moistened from the water and slick from his erotic hands. Taking two fingers he rubbed up and down on her clit.

The stimulation from the washcloth against her breast and his fingers made her breath catch and speed up. Wanting more pleasure, her body moved without permission, pressing into his hand. Trying to bend forward but Tsukasa held her in place so she stood straight.

Going even further down, one finger plunged inside of her and slowly pumped in and out. Seconds later the second finger joined in, stretching Tsukushi a bit more. Her mouth hung open as his fingers stroked her from inside, making a 'come hither' movement.

It felt awkward having no where to place her hands, so she planted them on either side of Tsukasa legs that were pressed firm against her own.

She wanted him to go faster but no matter how much her body jerked against his fingers, the pace never changed. The pressure was building and her hands pressed into his legs.

His form yet again changed as his fingers pumped but the palm of his hand nestled against her clit for more friction.

She almost begged for him to fasten the rhythm but her jaw clenched as all the pressure finally came to a peaking climax. Moaning as her whole being clenched him, not wanting him to ever leave. Her hips bucking with uncontrollable spasms that lasted longer with his still slow moving hands.

When she was left on her shaky legs and hard breathy his fingers finally left and she was still longing. Lips kissed up her neck lovingly.

But his hard length was at her back and she thought at this time she would have to give up. Turning around to lean up against the cold tile of the bathroom wall made her shiver.

Ready to say the words she was interrupted by a small peck on her lips. With the wistful sound of the shower curtain Tsukasa stepped out without a word.

Left in an aroused state Tsukushi slid down against the wall as her legs could no longer support her.

...

AN:Update. Getting better with details right? ;P


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

Her spoon circled round and round in the cup. Stirring the clouded liquid into a mini whirl pool.

"Tsukushi...Tsukushi."

Round and round it went.

"Hey! Tsukushi!"

Tsukushi jumped and looked at her surroundings.

Yuki raised an eyebrow in concern. "What's going on with you? This is the millionth time you've zoned out."

Tsukushi looked down at her cup of tea. She though inviting Yuki over would brighten her mood. But now she was just acting rude by ignoring her friend.

"I'm sorry," she apologized over the kitchen table.

Yuki sighed. "It's about Tsukasa right? If this whole thing is making you unhappy, why not just give in?" She sipped the cup of tea.

Tsukushi's eyebrows pulled together. "Because, it's..." she waved her hands around trying to think of an answer. "It's the whole concept! He challenged me, this is all his fault to start with..."

Her best friend was expressionless and put her cup of tea down. "Tsukushi you know I care for you right? We're like sisters."

Where was she going with this? "Of course," Tskushi replied instantly.

"Then I only say the things I do because I love you." Yuki grabbed her jacket and stood up slowly. Her eyes met Tsukushi's, "You're acting a bit childish. I think you need to think about Tsukasa's reasoning and come to your own conclusion of why he started this. The fault is shared equally between the to of you."

She walked to the door. "Thanks for the tea!"

Leaving Tsukushi alone to frown into her cup of tea. Yuki, once again, understood the situation better then Tsukushi. Would there ever be a day where she would figure things out before the rest of her friends?

She hoped so.

...

"I mean, it's his fault for starting this right? Yuki seems to think it's my fault," Tsukushi had just finished ranting. Bending forward to stretch.

Sakurako followed the same movement. "Well he definitely brought this upon himself."

"Thank you!" Tsukushi said to the floor.

The yoga instructor called out more instructions for the next stretch.

"Oh, I'm not agreeing with you. It's a woman's job to keep her man satisfied. And let's be honest, you are a failure as a woman."

With that comment Tsukushi had to wonder if they were really friends.

"If you both keep this up, Tsukasa's bound to stray."

She sighed at her meddling. "That's not going to happen."

Sakurako raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How long has it been since you two did the deed?"

"He's taken a few business in between, I'd say about 4 weeks."

Standing up to extend her hands up towards the ceiling Sukurako nodded. "It doesn't seem long, but he went from someone who had sex on a regular basis to nothing at all. Not to mention he travels through out the world being surrounded by beautiful woman who just throw themselves at him. Point being, the temptation is there."

"So you think I should give up?"

"And disgrace woman-kind? No. You just need to break him once and for all."

Tsukushi was so confused. "I'm listening."

"One word sister. Oral."

Tsukushi was taken back and blushed. Averting the gaze of some of the other women next to them who smirked and...nodded in agreement?

"Yeah I don't think so. I'll figure it out myself."

"Tsk, tsk. Never underestimate the power of a good blow job. I'd be more than willing to give Tsukasa a demonstration."

Brown eyes stared daggers at the smirking red-head giving a message of don't-you-dare. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" she spat.

Sakurako shrugged. The yoga instructor ended the class and everyone gathered up their yoga mats.

"All I'm saying is get the job done before another woman does." With that the vindictive red head sauntered off laughing to herself.

Seriously? Tsukushi thought to herself.

Two pieces of advice from two very different people. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

She sighed, there was one last person she could talk to...

...

"Oh yeah, definitely. Oral is the best route." Shigeru stated taking a bite of her lunch.

Tsukushi waved off the blush the word brought to her cheeks. They could say it without hesitation.

"I wouldn't...I mean...how to, where to begin," Tsukushi stuttered out.

"Tip to base." Shigeru answered.

"What about when he..."

"Swallow or spit it out."

She covered her ears and shook her head. This was so humiliating! But she had so many questions!

"There is nothing else I could do? Like anything else," Tsukushi asked.

"Oh yeah, there's plenty. But trust me, they're a lot dirtier than just giving some oral."

Tsukushi laid her head down on the restaurant table. She was glad Shigeru had gotten a V.I.P. table away from the public.

"You're like some sort of sexual introvert Tsukushi," Shigeru laughed at her own joke.

"Thanks for the advice," Tsukushi huffed out.

...

AN: New chapter! What will Tsukushi do next? Sorry if the language might be too vulgar for anyone but it's rated M for a reason :P

Thanks for reading, new chapter will be up sooner than later.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Years!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...

"Tsukasa..."

"Mhm..." He replied, still asleep.

A pair of lips kissed his neck and continued down to the waist of his sweat pants.

"Tsukushi enough. I'm trying sleep."

Unexpectedly, in one movement his pants and boxers were pulled down his legs. A slender female hand grasped his manhood.

Tsukasa let out a gasp and shot up.

Before he could say a word a hot slick tongue ran its way across the tip. If swirled around in circles.

"Tsukushi," he moaned and looked down to see his naked girlfriend holding him in one hand and only stopped licking for one moment to smile at him.

"Tsukasa..." she purred.

He became hard when she closed her mouth just over the head.

"Oh god Tsukushi..." He growled.

He couldn't handle this. He gave up. She released him from her mouth.

Tsukasa turned the tables and pulled her up onto his chest, then flipping them over so she was on her back. They got into a bad ass make-out session before his tongue went to work licking her soft firm nipples.

"You've been driving me crazy," his voice was raspy.

Tsukushi curled her fingers into his hair. "I give up Tsukasa. I love you. Please, take me now!" She said breathless.

Tsukasa positioned himself between her legs and went to thrust.

"Tsukasa? Are you dreaming?"

He was pulled from his dream and back into reality. It was the middle if the day and he was lying on their bed with a hard on. The whole thing had just been a freaken wet dream.

Tsukushi was laying on her side next to him. He continued to lye on his back.

"I was..." He replied curtly.

"What was it about?" Tsukushi questioned.

Dear God, did she really have to give him the third degree now?

"I don't remember," He lied. "I'm going back to sleep."

He closed his eyes hoping she would leave the room. that way he could could get into the bathroom and take care of the situation...

She was silent for a few moments then, "You were talking in you sleep..."

"I don't remember any if it," was his response.

A nimble hand stroked him through the fabric of his sweat pants. His eyes opened in surprise.

"Liar," she whispered.

He turned his head to look at her. Tsukasa took her hand and dove underneath his boxers to place it firmly on his length.

Her blush quickly ignited the soft skin of her face. Averting her eyes.

With his other hand he grabbed her chin she she would look at him.

"No one but you, can get this reaction from me." A small grunt escaped him as she moved hand. Her eyes seemed to get wider.

"Because," he continued staring straight into her eyes. "Everything about you is extremely attractive to me. I love you."

...

Each word he spoke pulled at her. Chipping away any feelings of insecurity. Since the beginning he was always the first one to admit his feelings, never holding back, never once second guessing them.

She had a lot if catching up to do...and she would start now.

Tsukushi gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I love you."

She wiggled down under the blankets.

"Tsukushi?" he asked in confusion. "What are you-"

Tsukasa practically choked on his words.

Tsukushi still kept her hand on his length but pushed back his pants and boxers to hesitantly lick the tip of his manhood. Even though she was hidden, she felt the heat of a blush on her face.

Obviously he had just taken a shower before his nap, even down here it smelled like that ridiculous expensive soap he used.

Her tongue touched him again and his body jerked back into the bed.

She started to make circles with her tongue, getting a groan of pleasure from her boyfriend.

What should she do next?

She moved him up and liked from the very base back up to the head.

Tsukushi had no idea what she was doing but going off Tsukasa's every breathing and grunts she was doing something right.

She repeated the previous motion again. This time letting her hand follow her tongue going up and down. Speeding up. Slowing down.

"Oh Tsukushi..." He moaned.

He actually moaned!

This was a lot easier not having to look up at him. Staying under their comforter and sheets was a good call.

Taking a deep breath she took just the top of him in her mouth. Then she tried taking a little more...slowly, centimeters at a time, she took all she could to test her limits. Before releasing him.

There was a deep sigh. "Damn it...this is another dream isn't it?"

"...yes?" Tsukushi strung out. "Definitely yes," she said again more certainly. Honestly, at this point she might be able trick him into saying something and win. No harm, no foul. Their was a bit of a nagging voice from a angelic Yuki about love and understanding each other...but then again Sakuroko was on her shoulder saying 'win it for women-kind!' She even had a little flag with the with the female gender symbol on it.

Another dragged out sigh. "Well, you can continue."

Tsukushi's eyebrows pulled together. She was Dream Tsukushi for ten seconds and she was already being bossed around. Something redeeming had better come out of his mouth quick. She started stroking him anyway with her hand.

"The whole reason I started the embargo, ah...was to see her make the first move. Oh that's good."

This may be one of the more awkward conversations she had ever had with someone...although their was that time her father gave Souta and her the 'talk' using paper bag puppets. She shook her head. Not the time...

"Seriously, sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who has any interest at all in it. She's always tired is why I guess. I do know it feels good for her though," just by his voice she knew he was smirking. "Yup, I'm a bit of a Sex God. She's-you're, lucky to have me."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes from underneath the sheets and tightened her grip just for a moment.

"Ow! Careful!" he yelped.

"Sorry," she mumbled half-hearted.

"Come here..."

Tsukushi realized her grip and was pulled forward onto his chest by to very strong hands.

"I'll tell you something I won't tell real Tsukushi," he smirked up at her.

Real Tsukushi raised an eyebrow as a response.

She had to think to herself, was her boyfriend technically cheating on her with her dream-self? Don't misunderstand, she had been super happy when he had said her name in his previous dream, but keeping secrets was another topic on it's own.

"I know it's mean, but usually when I pick you up I'll say 'your heavy' or 'why do you weigh so much'. The only reason I say it is because it makes her mad which makes me want to kiss her."

"Idiot, that's a stupid thing to say to the girl you love!"

He chuckled to himself. "I know."

Tsukushi could feel the vibrations through his chest. Even when they were younger he said the same stupid lines.

 _What an idiot..._ she thought.

"Now, where were we..." His hand slithered down to the waist band of her yoga pants. In the same moment his lips where on her neck.

This plan of her's was back firing quick.

"Tsukasa listen...you're not, you're not dreaming."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean I lied. This isn't a dream, I'm the real Tsukushi."

He froze and turned a wide eyed expression on her. " _What?_ "

"It was just less embarrassing if I played along..." Well beyond blushing, her face lit up like a Christmas Tree anyways.

Tsukasa opened his mouth to say something then his eyes looked down as if he was remembering what had just been happening moments ago. But then his expression grew very grim.

"You were trying to get back at me right?" he questioned matter of fact-ly.

"Well, at first, kinda. But it wasn't like that one hundred percent, I mean it just happened. I was talking to the girls," Tsukushi babbled.

Tsukasa leaned up which in turn made Tsukushi fall sideways from his chest.

"Fine, you win. I got what I wanted, you initiated something. Congratulations."

The ice in his voice made her wince. There was hint of hurt there too... She watched as he headed for the bathroom.

"Tsukasa wait-"

The bathroom door slammed with a loud _bang!_ and for a moment she thought he had broken the door. A picture frame on the wall next the bathroom slid sideways and became off balanced.

She grabbed her purse and shoes and ran out the door. She quickly wiped at the tiny pearls of water forming at the corner of her eyes.

It may have been too late but Tsukushi finally understood what Yuki had meant. This was at least half her fault, maybe a little more. Now, she was determined to fix this as soon as possible.

She whipped out her cellphone and dialed from her contact.

"Rui? Hey, I need a favor please."

...

A/N: HAHA XD I had to laugh at this myself. Don't judge me, this isn't a Christmas gift you can return lol I know this sexual move is a BIG Stretch (no pun intended) for this couple in particular. HOWEVER, hear me out here! In this fic they are older. I'm placing them anywhere from 22 to 25. Not teenagers anymore! As a pairing who are now 2 consensual adults who already have plans for marriage I think they can get away with it. Tsukasa would thank me for it if he could, I'm sure.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter is coming soon.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Years!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

...

The phone started to sing it's high pitched ringtone.

"Hello?" Tsukasa answered.

"Hey Tsukasa, what are you doing right now?" Soujiro's voice could be heard on the other end.

"I was sleeping," he said disdainfully.

After Tsukushi had stormed out an hour ago, he had just went back to sleep.

"Well come over, we haven't seen you since that night in the club. We'll be at Akira's place."

"If I feel like-"

"Hey was that Tsukushi?" Soujiro called to someone in the background. Tsukasa perked up and listened intently.

"Why is she crying?" Soujiro asked. "Rui! Don't hold somebody else's girlfriend like that!"

_What the...?_

"Just because they're going through a rough patch, doesn't mean you can make a move on her."

"What the hell is going on?!" Tsukasa called into the phone.

"Um...ah, breaking, shhhh, up. No shshhsh service..."

_Beep. Beep._

Tsukasa stared at the phone in disbelief before laying back down on the bed with his eyes closed. They were just messing with him. Tsukushi wasn't actually there. She wasn't crying in Rui's arms. He wasn't doing anything inappropriate to her because she wasn't actually there and they had worked past that love triangle bullshit.

"..."

Tsukasa jumped off the bed and grabbed his jacket. "Damn it all!"

...

He pushed the door open and gave the room a fearsome glare.

"Hey Tsukasa!" Akira welcomed him cheerfully.

"Where's Rui?" Tsukasa tried to sound dis-interested in his friends location.

"Rui? He's on the couch." Akira jabbed his thumb in the direction of the living room.

The two walked further in the house and sure enough Rui was on the couch and no Tsukushi in sight. On the couch across from Rui was Soujiro.

"Hey you came after all. Honestly Tsukasa, you're too easy," Soujiro laughed to himself. "You should've heard your voice."

"I'm leaving." Tsukasa replied and turned to go out the door.

"Let's go have a drink then!" Akira declared.

The rest of the group got their coats and followed Tsukasa's lead.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled at them.

The gang were used to his threats and paid it no intention. Then somehow, Tsukasa found himself at the bar on his second glass of beer. The night was still young.

...

_Rui: He's outside the building._

Tsukushi sent a quick reply.

_Thank you!_

She did another once over in the mirror. Bright red teddy lingerie, with black lace accents. The material was mostly sheer but covered the obvious spots, like her nipples and private area. This was a lot of skin though.

Tsukushi thought she would go with a surprise. She put on her black bath robe and took a deep breath. Finally they could make up and be together. Truth be told, she was really excited to be in his arms again, it was a shame they had wasted all this time.

Something tapped against the door and Tsukushi assumed it was her boyfriend.

Swiftly she sat ontop of the kitchen table that was right off the front door. She crossed her legs and made sure the robe was hanging wide open to show everything.

_Think sexy, think sexy._

The door handle turned Tsukasa stumbled inside on unsure footing.

"Are you ok?" she asked in concern.

There came another whistle. "Nice outfit," Akira whistled.

"Hey, that's from Baby Doll right? Good expensive quality lingerie there," Soujiro winked at her.

Tsukushi froze, a deer in head lights. In the doorway was the rest of the F4.

"What's everyone looking at?" Tsukasa slurred and his eyes eventually landed on Tsukushi.

His face turned red from the alcohol and embarrassment. He snapped into drunken action.

"Hey! Cover up idiot!"

Tsukushi snapped out of it and closed the bath robe.

"You guys! Get the hell outta here! Go stare at someone else's girlfriend!" Tsukasa shouted and shoved them out the door.

"Do your best Tsukushi!" Soujiro called.

"We'll be praying!" Akira added.

Rui just gave a thumbs up.

Tsukasa slammed the door in their faces.

He whipped around and stomped up to her. "Seriously, I'm gone for like an hour."

She frowned at him. "You're drunk."

"So what?"

The alcohol and heavy scent of cigarettes from the bar wafted off him. She leaned away."Go take a shower."

"Fine," he amended. "But you're coming with me."

With little amount of effort he put her over his shoulder and walked towards their bedroom. Worried he would drop her, she stayed still and didn't struggle.

Instead of the shower Kagome was laid down on the bed and Tsukasa hovered over her.

She stared up at him. Their was a stern scowl set and his eyebrows were pulled together as if he was thinking.

"Tsukasa?" she prodded.

When he finally moved, she jumped a little. He took his shirt off and came two inches from her face.

"Whatever, we're going to do it."

"Huh?" Tsukushi was totally dumbfounded by the statement. She had been planning on them doing it tonight, but Tsukasa being drunk was not part of that plan.

He bent his head down to kiss her and she could taste whatever bitter alcohol he had been drinking.

"Wait," she protested.

His hand moved to her waist.

"I said wait damn it!" She curled her fist and knocked him straight in the jaw. He slipped off the bed and onto the floor.

God, she hadn't hit him like that since high school.

"Now go take a shower!" she ordered.

Silence.

"Tsukasa?" She blinked a few times. "Hey..."

She shook his shoulder but got no response. She wasn't that strong, it must have been the combination of the alcohol.

Those moron friends of his. She asked Rui and the guys to get him out of the house for an hour or so and they take him to a bar to get drunk. To top it off they saw her dressed so scantily. They would never let her live it down.

Finally, he started to stir and held his check. She tied the rob up to hide her outfit.

"What the hell...I did I get into a fight?" he asked.

Tsukushi averted her gaze. "Something like that... You were about to go take a shower."

"Damn I reek of smoke, those idiots dragged me to a bar again..." He sat up and looked her over. "Why are you wearing my bathrobe?"

"It's...soft," she replied.

He frowned. "Were you at Akira's today?"

Tsukushi raised an eyebrow. "No, why?"

He turned around and walked to the bathroom. "No reason."

Seriously, what had those idiots told him? Causing more problems then they needed.

She changed into regular pajamas. It was time for plan B.

...

A/N: Just to show, everything can't go as planned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

...

He woke up with a pounding headache and a bruised.

Damn, he hadn't felt this bad in awhile. Everything after leaving the bar with the guys was fuzzy. He needed aspirin and a glass of ginger ale.

He turned to look at the clock, 5:08 am.

Ah, he was going back to sleep. Before laying back down he noticed on the side table, behind the alarm clock, was a plate with a water bottle and two pills. He downed the two pills and drank half the bottle. This was why he hated drinking.

Turning to observe the other side of the bed, he noticed Tsukushi was fast asleep.

A sudden thought popped into his head.

"Damn..."

He really hoped he hadn't done anything stupid. If he ever hurt Tsukushi... Tsukasa had promised to always protect her, so if he himself was the cause, well he would take care of the problem. He made the thought disappear.

Just getting punched by her, would have knocked the sense back into his head. This wasn't high school anymore, he had gotten control of his anger...mostly.

He laid back down and draped an arm over his girlfriend, before falling asleep.

...

Hours later he woke up again, this time with only a slight throbbing in his head but Tsukushi was gone.

He got up, not bothering to get dressed, and walked out of the room with just his boxers.

"Good morning," Tsukushi greeted.

"Good morn-" he choked on his words. There was Tsukushi, with nothing on but a white apron.

If his nose could bleed, it would. Tsukasa proceeded with caution heading to the sink to get some water.

It was too early in the morning to be able to control his body. Down boy, he ordered his member.

"Trying to seduce me again?" he asked, taking a gulp of water.

She looked hurt by the statement. "I wanted to talk to you actually. A serious talk."

He raised an eyebrow. "In that get up?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and blushed. "I-ignore this for now. I would have talked to you last night if you hadn't come home drunk."

He opened his mouth for a rebuttal. She surprised him, closing the distance between them and planting a kiss on his lips to shut him up.

"I don't want to argue. When you started the embargo, I thought you were just trying to be perverted and tease me. But..." she brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. "I get it now. I really love you Tsukasa, and I need you as much as you need me. The past weeks have been torture."

Her body pressed firmly against his. "I forfeit. I give up." Stretching onto her tippy toes her lips brushed against his ear. "So...please make love to me."

He had never been so aroused by words before. His lips crashed against hers. Making quick work of untying the apron and letting it fall to the ground.

Tsukasa placed her on the counter never leaving her mouth, positioning his body between her legs. He wanted in her so bad, his loins hurt. Roughly, and with urgency he ran his hand over her body. Remembering every inch and curve.

His finger tips grazed her inner thigh, making their way to her warm and wet place.

Tsukushi tried to push herself closer to him, on the edge of the counter. "Tsukasa..."

He ran his fingers up and down in a sinful dance. It had it's affect on Tsukiushi as she moaned in pleasure.

"Stop it," she growled and stared at him in lust.

"Why?" Tsukasa kissed up her neck until he got her gaze.

She tilted her chin in defiance. "Stop teasing me. You know why."

One of his fingers easily slid inside her and rubbed slowly.

"Say it," he requested with a smirk. Even if she didn't he would snap anyhow. It had been to long...

"I want you, so much that it drives me insane ok?!" she snapped. A combination of her temper and embarrassment tinting her cheeks.

The shock of hearing her say that were off quickly. In a one movement his boxers fell to the grand and stepped out of them. Removing his hand to help guide his member into her.

"Ah!" Tsukushi gasped and then sighed at the sensation.

Tsukasa grabbed her hips and starting pumping into her roughly.

"I've missed you," he grunted in her ear.

"Me too-ow!" she winced as she hit her head against the cabinet.

"Wrap your legs around me," he ordered.

When her legs were secured around him, Tsukasa held his hand on her rear and picked her off the counter. Between kisses he peered behind her to see where he as going, the goal was their bedroom.

He arched his back to avoid bumping into the corner of the kitchen table.

"Oooh..." Tsukushi moaned. She bit his lip slightly.

It seemed like forever, but he finally turned the corner to where the bedroom was. He fumbled with the door knob as Tsukushi did not stop grinding her hips as he was still sheathed inside her womanhood.

He pushed the door open with bang only to realize this was not their bedroom.

A large shiny washer and dryer stared back at him. Shit, he would have to turn around.

"Tsukasa, more...," she whimpered.

Damn it all, he thought. I can't wait any longer.

He set her on top of the washing machine. Continuing where he left off.

As his hips became erratic, she tightened around him. The washing machine buzzed underneath her, finishing whatever clothes were inside.

Flesh against flesh they were both running on instinct. Letting a more basic need take over. No thoughts running through their heads as they focused on the pleasure.

Tsukasa would slow down and in turn Tsukushi would kiss him harder. When she moved away for breath, Tsukasa would drag her back in. Not willing to give her one moment to relax. He pulled his hips all the way back only to force his way back in. She welcomed him with everything she had.

The continuous motion ad his hips sore and there was an increasing aching sensation, he worked past it feeling his climb toward a climax.

"I don't know if I can..." Tsukushi couldn't finish her sentence, losing her thoughts to easily.

He puled her roughly to him and continued to gyrate inside her. "Here we go."

Both of them hit there climax, it was like running into a wall. Their bodies clung to each other. It was almost painful as his appendage pumped into her he felt her hips buck, every movement he made created a reaction from her.

"It feels so good but...Don't move for a second...ok?" Tsukushi sighed.

He understood and did as she asked. Soon, they both came down from the high. With shallow breaths and heightened heart beats they leaned into each other. Smiling like fools. Tsukasa laid his chin on her shoulder.

Tsukushi started to giggle into his chest.

"What?" he tilted his face to ask into her ear.

"Your five o'clock shadow tickles...hehe," she giggled some more as he purposely rubbed himself against her neck and shoulder.

She sighed blissfully and hugged him close. "I'm happy that's over... It was too stressful trying to buy lingerie on a budget. I can't believe how expensive such little fabric can be."

He pulled away from her. "Who said we were done?"

His girlfriend raised an eye brow at him.

Scooping her naked body up bridal style, he brought his face close. "One time is definitely not going to be enough," he spoke in a dark tone.

"We do have all day."

"We have whole lifetime," he corrected.

A bright smile spread across her face at the idea and she nodded at the idea.

Tsukasa led them to their bedroom. "I hope that yoga has been paying off, I'm seriously going to test your flexibilty."

She blushed. "You're such a pervert."

He flashed her a smiled and gave a quick peck on the lips. "Since you love me so much, doesn't that make you one too?"

"Idiot..." she avoided his gaze.

Tsukasa chuckled and closed their bedroom door behind them. Not that it would keep any noise in.

He planned to let the whole building hear her scream in ecstasy. A wicked grin graced his face.

It's good to be back, he thought with not an ounce of regret for the past weeks of his embargo.

...

A/N: Done! Did everyone enjoy the story? I'm glad I was finally able to finish. But I'm also a little said too. Any thoughts about the ending?


End file.
